Combat Kelly Vol 1 34
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Races and Species: * | StoryTitle2 = Tank Trap | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Typeset | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = | StoryTitle3 = Military Police! | Writer3_1 = Dave Berg | Penciler3_1 = Dave Berg | Inker3_1 = Dave Berg | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = Combat Kelly and Cookie Novak are now members of the Military Police in Berlin. One night they are out on patrol looking for spies and catch Russian spies trying to steal from a freight car. They are forced to abandon their patrol jeep when the spies unhook a rail car and send it crashing into their vehicle. They follow after the spies but are too late to stop them from boarding a street car and riding out of the American sector and into the Russian sector of Germany. They report back to Major Thorne who tells them that they have to stop spies from stealing any more of their supplies. Back out on patrol the next night, Combat and Cookie spot more spies and chase after them. This time when the spies get into a street car, Cookie is able to drive up close enough for Combat to jump aboard. Cookie however is stopped at the border check point by Russian guards. Inside the street car, Combat makes short work of the spies and then forces the driver to reverse the street car and drive it back to the American zone, smashing through the Russian guards in the process. For their success, Combat and Cookie are called into a meeting with Major Thorne who promotes them to the ranks of Sargent. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Communist spies Races and Species: * | StoryTitle4 = Battlefield in the Sky! | Writer4_1 = Dave Berg | Penciler4_1 = Dave Berg | Inker4_1 = Dave Berg | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = War story narrated by Combat Kelly. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Races and Species: * | StoryTitle5 = Cookie's Combat Course: Chain of Command! | Writer5_1 = Dave Berg | Penciler5_1 = Dave Berg | Inker5_1 = Dave Berg | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = Cookie explains the various ranks within the US Army. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Races and Species: * | StoryTitle6 = The Big Defeat! | Writer6_1 = Dave Berg | Penciler6_1 = Dave Berg | Inker6_1 = Dave Berg | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = | Synopsis6 = While fighting communist forces in Korea, Combat Kelly and Cookie Novak are over powered and wounded in battle. They are briefly taken prisoner when another group of soldiers come to their rescue. Combat and Cookie are put under the care of female combat medics and Combat soon finds himself falling in love with one of them, named Mary. After a week of recovery they are discharged and Mary takes them into a jeep to take them back to base. However along the way they are attacked by Chinese forces who throw a large bolder in the middle of the road. They are taken prisoner and brought to where the enemy is storing their explosives. There Combat tosses a match after lighting his cigar into the pile of explosives, creating a blast to cover their attempt to retreat. Soon American soldiers are drawn to the site of the explosion and they easily subdue their captors. Mary thanks Combat for rescuing her with a kiss on the cheek, however Combat's love struck is soon quashed when one of the soldiers who came to the fire fight turns out to be Mary's husband, breaking Combat's heart. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Chinese soldiers Other Characters: * * Mary's husband Races and Species: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = References }}